The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to process information. The present disclosure further relates to a display control method of controlling display.
Recently, all-in-one PCs (Personal Computers) are in widespread use. Frequently-used application software, peripheral devices, and the like are preinstalled in such an all-in-one PC.
Further, many types of this kind of PC include built-in television tuners, applications for watching television programs, and applications for recording television programs.
In the past, the following technology is proposed. A television tuner at a computer side sets a television channel. At this time, the television channel is set to a television tuner at a display device side (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-209015).